1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and improved hair package for storing, displaying, and transporting hair.
2) Description of Related Art
Hair extensions are hair appliances that are used to lengthening an individual's existing hair by incorporating artificial hair or natural hair into the individuals' hair. If the added hair is natural, it can be obtained from other individuals. Additionally, there is the hair weave. The hair weave is a treatment offered in many salons that provides clients with the look and feel of longer or thicker hair. The reason that this treatment is referred to by this name is that artificial or natural human hair purchased by the salon client is woven into the client's natural hair, quite close to the scalp.
When selecting the material for a hair weave, it is important to consider several factors that include style, hair type, color, durability, texture and the like. When packaged, the hair material for use with weaves and extensions typically is bundled and secured to packaging. Once the hair material is removed from the packaging, it cannot be replaced and therefore, there is a strong incentive for the retailer not to remove the hair material from the packaging. This creates a disadvantage to the customer that is unable to compare the hair material with existing hair to make a purchasing decision.
Additionally, providers of hair material offer refund for purchases, but condition the refund with “Yes, we are pleased to offer a return policy on unopened hair extensions.” Additionally, when the hair material is bumbled by being secured in the package, removing the hair from the packaging cause the hair material to become unbundled. This gives rise to providers of hair material to make statements such as “we do not accept returns or exchanges of unbundled hair”.
The inability to remove and replace the hair material from the packaging also creates the disadvantage of the user being unable to store the hair material after purchase. If the hair material is removed from the original packaging, the hair material is unable to be stored. Attempts to resolve this issues failed to provide the ability to use the original packaging. For example, United States Patent Application 2011/0284397 is directed to a hair carrier clutch bag for storing and transporting hair products such as wigs or hair extensions including an elongated body having a top, a bottom, a first side, a second side, an inner surface, and an outer surface, wherein the elongated body includes a plurality of fold sections and a top overlap section. Using such a device would not provide for a proper display if the sides are folded preventing viewing of the hair material for retail display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a packaging apparatus allowing hair weave-extension material to be displayed, stored, removed, and replaced in the packaging apparatus.